Book 2: Another War
by Dunmore Wolfgang
Summary: Six months since Gallia was liberated, and now thrown back to the fray. The 501st reunited for another war, another day, another victory, or another loss.
1. Chapter 1

Book 2: Another war

Chapter 1: More feeling

-lll-

(Location: Gallian Airfield -military- Date: February 21st, 1945)

I watched as the new set of witches for the five-hundredth and sixth 'Noble Witches.' I must say, I was impressed, well, I wasn't expecting piss poor performance, but I was not expecting perfect ace material here. But, what I got was pretty damned impressive, noting who's in charge of A-unit and B-unit.

There are two units, led by two commanding officers each. They are four battle veterans if you will. There's Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne and Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein of A-unit, I just call them either commander one or two, or I call them the nicknames we have. Such as Rosa and princess, well, I only call Commander Sayn-Wittgenstein that if I want to have my face removed. Rosalie is from Belgica, but since her country was taken by the Neuroi, she's been fighting for Britannia until she was put in charge of the A-unit of the five-hundredth and sixth, and Commander Sayn-Wittgenstein is from Karlsland, mostly the same story.

B-unit is commanded by Geena Preddy and Marian Carl, both from Liberion. Geena was all about being on schedule, and Marian was more sarcastic and had a sharp tongue, but she was quite sentimental at heart.

I watched as the two units practiced flight maneuvers and combat tactics. I took notes and sighed. "Man, what I would give to fly again with my P-51JP striker again, but no, had to go and use it for an explosive. Note to self: Strikers are quite difficult to procure if their only a prototype. Maybe I could help with the ME-262 project, but they said it was dangerous. Mhm..." I looked around the airfield at the Gallian warplanes that sat around being worked on, but keeping the runway clear incase of attack. But the Neuroi have been quiet the last few months. I looked to see Commander 'kick my ass' Sayn-Wittgenstein. "Hey commander, if your wondering how your group is doing, then I got good news and bad news."

She was displeased by this. She glared at me, her blond hair somehow not moving with the wind, was that because her hair was some how scared of her? "Major Wolfgang, you will give me the 'bad' news first. Then, for their sake, the 'good' news better be good." Her Karlsland accent was quite clear, and she was quite angry, not sure if it was me or the results.

I looked to the clipboard and read off the results. "Uh...Ah, bad news: Their just a tad slow today, possible exhaustion and too much strain on the strikers, aim is off by a few meters from what I can see from here, and not communicating as much as they should. That could equal life or death in a battle, one miscommunication and that equals one possible K.I.A." This only made her even more agitated. "So, good news: They are in high sprits, which mean moral is doing quite well. I have noticed a few of them moving at a faster speed then yesterday. But, I do suggest we end today and let them rest. How's that sound?"

She just glared at me. "This is unacceptable; I need them to be their best every day, so maybe break would be good. But, it can not be too long; the five-hundred and sixth must be ready at all time. Call them down Major, and then come see me for a moment afterwards. I wish to discuss something with you."

I gave a quick salute. "Yes Ma'm, I'll bring them down and come to see you in a moment." I grabbed the radio microphone from the radio that sat on a table next to me. "Alright ladies, that's enough. Commander said you can have a break for the rest of the day, and be ready and what not. You know the drill." I got up form my seat and stretched my arms and legs. I wore a pair of black shorts and a gray shirt with the Karlsland symbol on the back. I looked at my watch; it was only 1400 hours, still early afternoon.

I went into the five-O-sixth base and up to the A-unit Commander's office; I knocked before being given permission to enter. "You wanted to see me Ma'm?" Now, I was technically answering to the five-O-sixth commanders due to the five-hundred and first being disbanded after the liberation of Gallia.

Commander Grunne was also here as well, and another witch I did not recognize. I turned my attention back to Sayn-Wittgenstein. She pulled out a folder and looked it over. "Major Wolfgang, previously a member of the five-hundred and first, helped with the liberation of Gallia, loosing his prototype strikers in the process. Now takes housing with Flying Officer Clostermann and helps the five-hundred and sixth. Now, I see you've put in an order for a new striker Major. Well, it been process and a new ME-109 G with a new MG-131 with ammunition waiting for you in our hanger along with Clostermann's and Bishop's equipment, and that's part of the reason Commodore Galland is here. Commodore, he's all yours." I looked the woman; she wore a brown leather flight jacket, black pants with a cut out where the pockets would be, and black combat boots. She also had a scope as a necklace, wondered what that was about.

As I went to give a salute, the Commodore stopped me. "No need Major; I should be saluting you out of respect. You helped liberate Gallia, that's a great achievement of its own. Oh, before you say the whole 'not without my team' thing, I'm not the Commodore for no reason. Thus, I am giving you an option. I am reconstructing the five-hundred and first joint fighter wing in Romagna. So I ask you this, are you willing to fight again?"

I stood at attention and gave a hard salute. "Ma'am, just give me a gun, a striker, and point me at the Neuroi."

She smiled and laughed. "Good, now, I'll contact you and the others when we have transport ready, you can head home now. See you tomorrow Major."

With that, I left the room with a smile, more like a shit eating grin. I was so excited that I could get to the air again, I can't wait to use it, and it's the latest Me-109 variants, the 'G' model. An MG-131, can you say death incarnate?

I got in my Kübelwagen and drove of the base, lucky me that Perrine's home was right nearby. It was the out of the base, through the town, and there was her home. I drove along the dirt road and waved hello to the farm hands that were starting the farm back up by loosing the soil and planting what seeds they could at the time.

I pulled in front of the house, the holes in it were almost completely covered, a few more weeks and it should be good. It was still a nice house, not to mention it's more of a mansion, or a farmstead or whatever term you wish to use. It was big, that's that.

I went up the steps and the door was opened by the butler that I had gotten to know quite well over the games of chess we play. We were currently two-to-three in our games, but this older man had more years on me then I could remember.

The butler gave a short wave to me as I entered. "Hello Wolfgang, how was your day? Any issues with top brass this time?" Ah, top brass, the ones I always have an issue with, but not today.

I smiled at him and went up the stairs. "Not this time Franques, this time they got it right." I went towards my room to change out of my sweaty clothes, it wasn't a really hot day, but the sun was shinning right down on us that day, so the heat was high, but the breeze was nice and cool.

I took a quick shower, always quick, and always clean. Might not do much military action, but one never forgets how to take a quick-shot shower as I like to call it. I dried me self of and put a fresh pair of longer black shorts, not made for flying, but can be converted by a convenient zipper on the legs, a plane white shirt, and no need for shoes inside, I just went barefoot.

I left my room and went out to the front porch with a good book to read and a pair of reading glasses. I was just sitting there, enjoying my day. I was expecting a Neuroi to come and burn everything to the ground at any moment, but it was just a peaceful day. The book I was reading was of an old Karlsland folktale, it was quite the find, and I found it while shopping around the town.

I somehow managed to doze off while reading; I was just sleeping in the chair until a certain brown haired witch. Something about food I think it was. I stirred awake and removed the book from my face, I rubbed the sleep form my eyes and popped my neck. "Hello. Wow, remind me not to sleep in this chair again." I got up and popped my back a few times. "What did you say Lynnette?"

Now with the attention on her, her semi-shy personality came edging back. "Uh...I said dinners ready...Sorry if I bothered you."

I shook my head and looked to her. "Lynnette, stop apologizing, and I'm sorry about the whole dinner thing. I was supposed to help you, let me guess, no dessert for me?" I said this with a grin.

Lynnette on the other hand panicked. "Wa-Waht?! No! I mean. Its fine! I-I was able to make everything easily. You-"

I cut her off by placing my hand on her shoulder. "Lynnette, calm down, I was messing around. We have to work on this at some point. Come on; let's go before Perrine decides it's a good idea to kick my ass for being late." I took a moment to look where the sun was, it was dipping down past the horizon, I was asleep for some time. We both went back inside and headed into the dinning room. "Sorry about that Perrine, fell asleep outside, would not suggest it, those chairs are not made for comfort apparently." I gave my word some push with a resounding 'pop' form my back. "Yeah..."

Perrine just shook her head. "Well, serves you right for not helping Lynnette cook this, I would of but I had the kids to teach if you didn't know."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say. Don't go chewing my ass out for being tired after a boring day of work at the base. I mean, I just sat there, and took notes as I watched the two units practice. You might think it would be easy, but its not! I wanted to fly up there, but they only told me my request for a striker was filled before I left. What kind of shit is that?"

Perrine just raised her nose at me. "Well, I see sitting around doing nothing can make the big bad wolf tired. I'm _so _sorry, can you go one day without complaining about something, I mean, yesterday you complained about how the formations of the five-hundred and sixth were sloppy. Could you stop complaining and speak positive for once?!"

I clapped both my hand together. "Oh don't get me started princess. I've heard how you complain about those kids, do you even enjoy teaching them? Or is it just some ruse?"

That was one of the few straws she had left. "How dare you! I'll have you know I enjoy having those kids here; I enjoy helping them with their education. So why don't-" Perrine was cut off by a bit of laughter.

We both looked to see Lynette quietly laughing. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you laughing about?"

Lynette stopped to catch her breath. "It just...you two are fighting like a married couple."

This got a few reactions from us. First was a set of blushing, then some denial. "What!? Like hell! I would never marry..._her!" _This got a reaction from Perrine.

She scoffed at me. "What!? Oh, don't get me started about you Dunmore. You are uncouth, rash, and have quite the filthy mouth! I feel bad for any girl you manage to get! I mean seriously Lynette. A _married _couple, as if I would even consider this man for such a thing. I wouldn't even go _out_ with him if he was the last man on earth. He is just so damned rash and idiotic that I would have to worry every day for his life."

I just laughed. "Oh please, who was it that saved your pretty little ass? That's right, _me! _Who risked there ass for you, _me! _Who would give there life for any one of the five-O-first if asked? _ME! _So you don't have to worry sweet heart, I've got death as a friend, I've shaken his hand more then once before I said 'goodbye' to him. So Perrine, do not worry about my life, let me worry about it and let me give my life for the rest of you so you don't have to! So don't speak to me of worry, I care not for one life but many! So if I was the last man on earth, I would be the only person you would ever have a chance with, what do you say to _that_ Perrine?"

She sat down and smiled at me. "It seems we've come to a tie in our argument. No matter how many times, it seems neither of us can truly win. It's a repetitive circle. A point is brought up, and then a counter, and then a counter to that. But, I'll admit Dunmore; you might have won this one."

I smirked. "Damn right I won, I never loose. Not to a Neuroi, and not to you either. I beat you, and you know you never had a chance in this battle."

This sparked a fire of sorts with Perrine, her smile turned into her own devilish grin. "Well, surrender is never an option. Unless your idiots heroics get you almost killed, then I suggest surrender for you."

I nodded. "Indeed, but I am too headstrong to accept a defeat so easily, not till the last bullet and most certainly not till the last breath. So Perrine, do _you_ surrender?"

She shook her side to side. "That is a negative Major, I cannot surrender. I know I've won, you just don't know it."

I grunted. "Well then princess, it seems you still have claws. So, I think I've managed to figure out how you truly feel about me. Do you wish to hear my conclusion?"

Perrine hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I would like to hear your delusion."

I nodded as well. "Very well, I shall explain. You hate me so much, you think my actions idiotic, my heroics suicidal, and you think me one of the most hideous things you've seen. SO, conclusion, you're madly in love with me obviously."

Perrine just sat there, with shook all over her face. "Wait...What!? Like hell you idiot!"

I just laughed. "Well, that's all I can figure out! It's a love crafted by hate. It's like a fantasy story, but so real, even has magic involved. So, do you surrender?"

Perrine got up from my seat and slapped me across the face. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" I fell out of my chair and landed on the floor, but I knocked my head against the table as I fell, causing blood to drip from the side of my head. "I deserved that, but the head injury, that's brutal, even for you." I got up and covered the cut. "Doesn't feel that deep, I think I'll just wrap some bandages around it and I'll-Hey!" I was yanked by my left arm out of the room by Perrine, leaving Lynette at the table.

Lynette just giggled and looked to the butler. "What do you think? Are they like a married couple?"

The butler just chuckled and smiled. "Oh, I'd have to say so, if I've ever seen one before, there's a possible one right there." They both shared a laugh and laughed.

Even more when I yelled in pain form the alcohol being applied to the wound. "Ow! Watch it! That shit hurts!"

Perrine snapped back. "Oh shut up you idiot! This is your fault!"

After some more yelling, a few bandages, and some laughter. Dinner was finally consumed and the day came to a close. I was stopped by Perrine before I left up the stairs to my room. "What you said about the whole worrying about you life thing, are you serious?"

I looked to her with a slightly confused look. "What do you mean? What about it?"

She seemed concerned and possibly scared. "You don't care if you die and we get to live? That. Are you serious about that?"

I shook my head and continued up the stairs. "Yes, I am. If I have to die for you or the others to survive, I'll do it." I went around the corner, leaving Perrine standing at the bottom of the stairs. I felt bad for what I said, but it was the truth. If I die for them, then I've died right, nothing else really mattered to me, love is an illusion to me, and life is a forgotten memory. A family is what I have, and if one must die to protect it, and then they will. A simple way of life or as Perrine would say 'An idiotic way.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to the sky!

-lll-

It was only four or three in the morning, and I was outside on the front porch. I was just watching the sun rise, enjoying the peace while we had it. As I sat there, I could feel the light warm the area, the air turning from the cold into a warm breeze with just that touch of coolness. The sunlight hitting the ground, splashing shadows all over the place, creating art without thought, the calmness seemed to stretch on forever.

I got up and started walking down the dirt road that led up to the house. I looked into the fields; the dew was glistening on the leaves and other greens. I saw the town start to have smoke rise from the chimneys, early risers, or mother preparing food for their young and their lover. I wish the peace would stay forever, but I knew otherwise.

I felt the wind wrap around my skin, the dirt on my bear feet. I was only wearing a pair of shorts, so any scars I had were most definitely shown. I sighed at turned back as I reached the end of a field. The sun had now broken the horizon and now pierced the few clouds that hung in the blue sky.

As I got closer to the house, I could see Lynnette Bishop standing there. I gave a lazy wave and I met her at the door. "Morning Lynette, just enjoying the peace while its here, and seeing what the morning is like." My voice was more chipper then it used to be, I was always so serious, but now I have changed. Maybe it's been my time with the five-hundred and first, or maybe something else. I would never know, or, would I? Maybe, maybe not, who knows, who cares, I'm having a good time.

Lynette always had that smile, she was always happy. How is that possible? Maybe I'd ask her later. But, at this moment, she was looking away with a heavy blush. Right, no shirt, only shorts. "Uh, sorry about that. Uh...I'll go get fully dressed now." I quickly got inside and headed up the stairs, that's when I ran into Perrine. She almost had the same reaction, but instead of looking away, I got slapped. I mean, I think she overreacted. "Good morning to you too, damn..." Now my left cheek stung. "What was that for?" 

Perrine gave a huff and crossed her arms. "Really, what's wrong? For one, you're walking around barely dressed, second you try and act like its nothing. There some more, but I might have to slap you again. Go get dressed; we have to be at the base for our duties soon." With that, she went past me and down stairs.

I shook my head and continued into my room. I just out a simple white shirt with the symbol of Karlsland on the back, the black 'X,' soon, that flag will fly in the capital again, I am sure of it, and I promise it.

I went back downstairs and sat down at the table; I grabbed a file about my new striker and ate some toast as I read. I had a pair of reading glasses on, made me look old. I peered over the file to see Perrine talking to Lynette about something or other, I wonder what it was. So, I took a small ear to their words. Something about, finding the 'one' I think, no clue what that is. Another part was of me, but it turned into a whisper, and then Perrine yelling in denial of something, no clue what though. I checked the clock on the wall and put the file down and sat the glasses on top of it. "Well, we should get going; the jeep will be here soon. Come along." I took a piece of toast and got up to leave.

They fallowed me and there was a jeep waiting for us, we got in and it took us towards the base. The base was on the other side of town, it was a small town, and the people knew who we are. SO, as we drove through the town, the people gave us friendly waves, a few kids chased the jeep a bit. They were all thankful to be home again, but when we got here, some homes were just ash, well, till we rebuilt them.

The jeep pulled onto the base and we were dropped of at the main building. I looked to the runway and grinned. "I'm going to go work on my striker, maybe even fly the damned thing." Before the two could say anything, I was already off to the fourth hanger on the right side, where our three strikers are held.

I just stared at my striker for a moment. "A thing of beauty, such fine crafting, so powerful, and even elegant in its own way, I love it when things work." I have a striker again, so I can fight again.

I worked on my striker for a bit, some small tuning, and even some polish. Hey, got to have your striker looking and working good, just saying. I got in my striker and started up the engines. "Oh yeah, that's nice." It was smooth, as if it had been mine forever. "Hell yeah, I think I'll keep it." Instead of using it as an explosive, not what they're designed for. Before I could fly out, a soldier came running into the hanger. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What is it soldier? What do you need?"

The guy took a moment to gather his breath. "Sir, Sergeant Bishop needs you at the communication room, its urgent."

I nodded and exited my striker. "Roger that, guess I'll fly later. Thanks for telling me soldier!" I darted out of the hanger towards the building with all the antennae on top of it. I entered the room and say Lynette and Perrine, no one was smiling. "What's going on? Is everything all right?"

Lynette looked at me. "W-We lost Venezia, and Yoshika is in trouble!" She's with the Major," Sakamoto, what are you up to this time? "Their under attack, I just lost communication with them."

I took the handset and the headset. "This is Major Dunmore Wolfgang, can you read me Major? Hello, anyone there?" Static, I tried tuning the frequency, but I still got nothing. "Damn it. Lynette, do we have any idea of their last known position?"

Lynette handed me a clipboard, and the last known location was written down. "Off the coast of Venezia approaching Romagna, what is Sakamoto planning?" We could get there to support them, to hell with it, we will support them. I wanted action, and now I'm getting it. "Lynette, Perrine, come on, we're heading on out!" I ran out the door and the two quickly fallowed.

We got to the hanger and I grabbed an earpiece that sat on the table near the striker unit. I jumped into my striker, ears and tail of a wolf appearing, my MG-131 sat in its cradle, ready for combat. "Alright, time to get back in the sky. Hope the five-hundredth and sixth is ready, they better be." I grabbed the weapon and disengaged the locks on the unit. My ME-109G striker roared with power. "Time to see what this can do! Major Dunmore Wolfgang, taking off." I went down the runway and Lynette and Perrine fallowed shortly.

We were heading towards either a win, or complete failure and the failure being us dying and the world possible being completely screwed. Hey, some one has to have the negatives on their mind.

Our target was only southeast of the base, and about half-hour to get there at top speed. A normal ME-109g can only go 398MPH, but a tuned striker ME-109G can go a bit faster, I'd say 410MPH at most, so this trip will be quick, it has to be, our good friends are in danger.

I had my weapon slung onto my back as we flew. Perrine flew to the right of me and Lynette to my left. We needed to be there _now_, not in an hour when they could all be dead. "Come on you dammed striker, give me all you got." I put more magic into my striker and pulled ahead, but not by much, so I just pulled back. I saw Perrine looking at me with curiosity. "What is it Perrine, something on your mind?"

Perrine apparently didn't expect me to notice her looking at me. She looked away, I could see a bit of red on her cheeks. "Nothing, nothing's on my mind." She was flustered, that's for sure.

I gave a small laugh. 'Oh Perrine, when will you realize you can't lie to me. But, she's so cute when she's all flustered like that, and when she's angry, I can't but think that's kind of hot, I mean-Wait! What? Did I just think that? Bloody hell, I mean, she is good looking at all, but, would I have a chance? I mean, maybe once this war is over, maybe we could-Stopping my self right there.' I shook my head, and thought about what I was thinking. Now my face was red. "Let's hurry this up, our family is in danger!" With that, we sped up, not much, but it felt quicker.

We were now entering Romagna airspace. "Alright, eyes stay open, they could be-" I noticed a red color in the distance. "Well, there they are." I could see multiple dots flying about; it seems we're the last ones to the party. "Alright, Lynette, open fire, Perrine, follow me."

We went towards the fight; I got on the radio to announce our presence. "Hello there everyone, here comes the cavalry!" I flew straight towards the Neuroi; it looked like a boat with flapping wings on the side, kind of strange looking if you ask me. "Get some you little flying bastard!" I just opened up and the rounds ripped a wing right off. "Hell yeah, listen to the gun go!" I would be lying if I said I wasn't smiling. I noticed the beams intensifying so I backed off. I got next to Yoshika. "Hey there, hope we didn't miss the entire party." Okay, now we all were smiling. "Hey, I brought two friends along, hope you don't mind." As I said that, Lynette hovered next to Yoshika and Perrine was next to me, she was giving me this disapproving look, but still had a smile of sorts. "Hey, Perrine, you know I have to make an entrance. That's just my style!"

I heard on the radio that three more withes were approaching, I didn't see Minna, Barkhorn, or Hartmann around, and so I could only guess it was them. "Hey there Commander, you haven't missed the entire party! Ha ha ha!" I was having so much fun right now.

I looked to see them flying in and strafing the Neuroi. I heard Mio over the radio. "Lt. Colonel Minna! All-out assault!"

Minna had a plan, I knew it. "I know! It's a mobile-core type. Caesar formation!"

Oh hell yes! We all entered the designated formation and awaited orders. I had Lynette and Perrine to my right and left, we flew to the right of Minna's group. "Commander, if I heard right, it's a mobile-core type. Which means the core moves?"

Minna nodded. "Yes Major Wolfgang, that is correct."

I grinned. "So, I should just go wild?" I was itching to let loose.

Minna nodded. "Commence attack!"

I saw the other pull ahead and let their abilities hit the target, they moved to the right and left and I aimed for the middle. "Let's have a blast!" Oh, bad jokes incoming. I pulled the trigger and the gun roared yet again, but this time, when the round hit, they exploded wonderfully. I strafed down the middle and I saw the core, but only for a split second. "The core, I can see it!"

I then saw Major Sakamoto fly right towards the damned thing. "Leave it to me!" She's insane! 

But, she was dodging the attacks, and then she sliced the beam in half!? What the hell!? Right into the core, I am speechless. "Holy...shit..." I just hovered there. "Well then, that was interesting."

What was even more interesting; there was a nearby base we could land at, how convenient. I got out of my striker and looked to the setting sun. I was standing behind Perrine, Lucchini and Shirley. They were talking about Africa and coming to help. Well, I guess that's what you get when you have a team like this, like Minna told me a long while back, we're a family. I saw Lynette and Yoshika hugging each other like no tomorrow. Man, I wish I had a camera with me, need a new picture of all of us. Eila and Sanya had taken the wrong train, and then some future telling stuff told her there was trouble. Oh, good times this will be. Wait, will we be staying here, I kind of want to. I mean, the base has this giant angel statue on top of it, that's pretty cool.

I watched as Lucchini forced Yoshika to grab Lynette's breast, old habits never die do they? I wrapped my arm around Lucchini's neck and held her back. "That's enough of breast touching for you!" We all had a laugh, Barkhorn and Perrine seemed to disapprove of this. I let Lucchini go and went over to Barkhorn. "Hey Captain, enjoy having some time with your little sister?" Thus began Hartmann teasing her about it, and what the hell kind of name is 'Frau'? I mean, did something happen?

We all stopped mucking about after Minna asked for our attention. Apparently, the General headquarters has giving us orders to stay at this base. Yes! The five-O-first is back in business! We are reformed.

I gave a salute. "Well commander, it will be an honor to serve under you once again. But, one issue." 

Commander Minna looked at me curiously. "What is it Wolfgang?"

I looked angry, or tried to. "How are we going to celebrate, if we have no drinks?! I mean, I didn't expect there to be any her, but those shipments better include something! I need to order some more, for celebratory purposes of course." I then got the sheath of Mio's sword to the back of my head. "Ah! The back of my head..."

We all had a laugh and headed inside to see what our new home was like. It seemed like there wasn't enough rooms. We all sat in a commons area, discussing what do about the rooms, two people per room, which was the common idea right now. "All right, I'll sleep on the couch then, I mean, I've slept on worse. It's not the like the beds at Perrine's home, but they'll do." 

Mio had that grin and then that laugh, that's never a good sign. "That is not going to work, Wolfgang, you can share a room with Perrine. There, it's settled. Now get some rest! We have training tomorrow!"

This was going to be an interesting time indeed, it's not that I don't mind sharing the room with Perrine, but, I think Perrine might mind. Why do I feel like I'm going to get slapped almost everyday now? Well, always expect the worse, and what could go wrong?

-lll-

**There we go, Chapter 2!**

**Dunmore: Next time on 'Another War.'**

**Yoshika: Things get a little creepy. **

**Mio: And monsters lurk these halls! **

**Dunmore: Alright, a spooky special! Next time: Sounds in the dark!**

**Note: I know it felt like a dragged it a bit on the combat scene; I just need to get the rust off of writing combat scenes with the Strike Witches. **

**Till next time! Keep flying for home pilots!**


	3. Chapter (special)

Chapter 2.5: Sounds in the dark (Halloween special, because I can!)

-lll-

I sat on my bed, in the room that I _had _to share with Perrine. I was going through a file of different types of Neuroi; it helps to know your foes. Across from me on the other side of the room was Perrine, and I should explain why we are inside and not training like Sakamoto said we would. It was pouring rain, high winds, and lightning, so training in strikers was impossible, and the wind and rain made visibility almost zero. Sakamoto's expression was priceless; I've never seen anyone so annoyed with the weather before. But, I'm not going to complain, this means no training and just relaxing. Neuroi can't fly in this, they have limits too apparently.

So, the whole room thing, yeah. Pretty interesting situation it is. I'm just sitting here and Perrine has that 'evil eye' going on. I looked up at her and set my file down and removed my reading glasses. "Okay, no need to look like you want to kill me, I'm not going to tie you to the bed and do barbaric things. Really, calm down, I'm not some beast of the night. Possibly insane, maybe, but that's up for debate." Really, it is, we've discussed this with the other in the past, if I was insane or just really stupid for the things I've done.

Perrine gave a huff and crossed her arms. "Well, just don't try anything, if you do, you'll regret it."

I shook my head and looked out the window. "Yeah, sure, do bad things and have my balls shot off. Got it." Perfect deadpan, I mean, I'm no expert, but it sounded fine.

Perrine glared at me. "Only you would think of such a punishment. What is wrong with you?" And there's the question of a lifetime.

I got up and went to the window. "Well, let me think, alright, I got it." Time for a hard truth, it's what wrong with me. "My home was destroyed, common thing these days really. I've almost died in the past when I really should have, sometimes I wish I did. I was forced to treat my family like prisoners and do things I still can't forgive, and I've killed people. I don't know, sounds normal to me, what about you? I can guess the home being destroyed one! Oh, you _almost _had your home destroyed, most of it was still there. Mines nothing but ash, so I got you beat there." I was very calm about this; I even had that little smile.

Perrine dropped her arms and looked away form me. "I'm sorry, I-AH!"

I quickly silenced her with a toss of a pillow. "No, none of that 'I'm sorry' shit, there's mp need for it. Just keep looking forward, what will happen today, it could be quite-" I was cut off as the storm let out a deafening boom of thunder accompanied by the bright flash of lightning.

I watched as the lights flickered off and left us in the dark. "Well then, that just happened. Shall we go check the others?" I put my belt holster on and put my M1911 sidearm there. "Come on, darkness waits!" I opened the door to see the hallway covered in darkness, only to be illuminated by the flashes of lightning. "How creepy, I like it. Let's go!"

I crept into the gall, looking down each way to see if anyone else had come down the hall. I looked around till I saw a form move from the hall as the next flash lit the hall. "Alright, something to do, come on Perrine!" I heard a loud crash and a short yell. "Trouble? Come on Perrine! Double-time!"

I ran down the hall, ignoring Perrine's cautions of the possibility of falling, some nonsense. We got to the door which the sound had originated from; it was Eila's and Sanya's room. I gave a quick knock. "Hello? Everyone alive in there? If not and possibly undead, give me some evidence." I heard groaning from inside, along with a soft thud. "Alright, I'm coming in!" I opened the door, more like a kicked it open with my gun at the ready. What I saw was quite surprising.

The noise, not surprising, was from Eila and Sanya falling on top of each other due to the room being pitch black and clothes strewn about the floor. They were in quite the interesting position, on top of each other and undergarments slipping from their forms. Before Eila could say anything, I closed the door. "Alright, leave those two alone; just leave the two love-making birds alone." I looked at Perrine. "Is that even allowed, I know war can be stressful, but-AGH!" I was interrupted with something striking the top of my head.

Unannounced to me, the door I just closed was open, and I had just been struck with a large hard-cover book. I saw Eila standing there with said book; it was a book from Suomus, so I had no clue what it was about. Well, what it's about doesn't matter, that's a really heavy book. "Alright, I admit, I deserve that." I straightened my self out a looked at Eila. "Now, I came over here due to the noise we heard, I had no desire to see you two in such a way." I stepped closer and lowered my voice. "But, you could save that for when you tell her what you feel, just saying." I stepped back. "So, I apologize and suggest you two get dressed. Fallow me and we'll see what situation everyone else is in, determine if this power outage was caused by nature or something cut the power."

Now, note, I am used to seeing these girls in their undergarments, but that doesn't mean their not bothered by me seeing them, So Eila was still in her undergarments, we do have more pressing issues at hand, but I'd have to agree with Lucchini, Eila's breast are not that large. But, I was caught looking, so, book to the head. Can you really blame a guy? You know...Its natural, right? I'm going to stop that thought train there, more pressing issues.

Eila nodded and crossed her arms. "Alright, apology accepted, just knock next time."

I sighed. "I did, you obviously didn't hear me due to where your head was located and the activity you two were in the middle of." To top it off, I gave her that cheeky grin.

Without another word, she just stepped back in the room, slamming the door behind her. "Well, some one is grumpy today. Not _entirely _my fault. Right?"

Perrine just rolled her eyes at me. "You are such an idiot sometimes, you know that, right?"

I shrugged and we waited for Eila and Sanya to come out dressed. After a few minutes, Eila came out, fallowed by Sanya. I looked back down the long hallway as lightning lit the area. I saw something.

I pulled out my pistol and took aim, this sudden action too everyone by surprise. I slowly crept forward and stopped as lightning lit the gall again and I saw nothing. I relaxed and put my sidearm away. "Okay, let's get to the commons room." As I started walking, I heard a lour scream, it was Lynette. "Ah hell, come on!"

I ran down the hall with the other three fallowing me. I turned a corner and ran into someone. I fell down backwards and looked to see who it was, I could make out a figure, and it had something strapped to its back. I heard someone curse in Karlslandian. I got up and quickly got my sidearm out. "Who's there, identify now!" I then had a light flashed right into my eyes, I covered them immediately. "Hey! Put that light down!" I uncovered my eyes and saw the commander standing there. "Oh, hey Minna. Sorry about that..." I scratched the back of my head. I saw Mio standing behind her with a none to pleased look. "Yeah...So, what's going on?"

Minna handed me a flashlight, with a quick thanks we continued our way towards Lynnette's scream. I looked to the commander for an answer to the question I just asked. "So, what's going on? Any ideas?"

The commander shook her head. "I don't know Wolfgang; we're all in the dark about this situation."

I nodded, "Roger that, what are your orders Ma'am?" I looked down the hallway; we were approaching Yoshika and Lynette's room now. I flashed my light down the hall to see an unknown figure run down the hall and disappear into the dark. "What the hell was that?!"

We stopped at our destination and Minna knocked. "Is everyone okay in there?" Nothing, "We're coming in."

We slowly entered the room, we found Yoshika holding a quite shocked looking Lynnette. I took notice that a window was open; I went to it and looked into the storm, I saw nothing but the dark storm riding day. "Damn, I can't see a thing out there." I closed the window and went over to Lynnette. "What caused you to scream like that Lynnette?" I looked back to the window, I now saw a stain on it, and it was red. It was blood, what the hell is going on here? "Yoshika, is this yours or Lynette's blood?"

Yoshika looked at the window, as if it had just appeared. "N-no. We're fine, are you hurt?"

I looked my self over with the flashlight. "No, not a single stain of red, interesting, someone, or something is here on this base. Stay cautious, we might be prey." That one stopped everyone for a moment.

Minna looked at me like I was insane. "What are you saying Wolfgang? That you think something is on this base, trying to kill us?"

I nodded. "Exactly that Minna, so I suggest we gather everyone and grab a few weapons. This day could get dangerous." Lightning arched across the sky and thunder boomed. "The hunt is afoot Commander, we better make the hunter the hunted soon. Come, I have a plan!"

I exited the room and stepped into the hallway with my pistol at the ready. I went left, the direction I saw that figure earlier. "I'm coming for you! No beast shall escape me! Ich lebe , um zu jagen!" I do love a good hunt, I live for it! I ran down the hall, ready to combat anything.

When I turned the corner, I saw nothing, it had run away. "Oh, so you want to make this a chase! So be it!" I ran down the hall, fallowed by the others. "Come along my friends! We have a foe today!" I got to the stairs and went down, maybe Barkhorn and Hartmann were up, well, Barkhorn would be, Hartmann on the other hand would not be. "Hello? Anyone who wishes to join this hunt shall be accepted!"

I was stopped by Mio smacking me in the head with her Katana sheath. "Major Wolfgang, stop! If you wish to hunt your prey, you must be silent and patient."

I stood there a moment and grinned. "So grab a really big gun and sit some where waiting? I can do that."

Mio glared at me. "No, I mean you need to shut up and stop running around like more of a madman then you already are!"

I crossed my arms. "Fine, I'll be quite. Let's continue the hunt then." We quietly moved through the base and got to Barkhorn and Hartmann's room, I gave a knock and the door was opened by Barkhorn. "You two alright in there? There might be an issue at hand."

Barkhorn sighed. "Yes, we are fine, Hartmann is sleeping, typical. I swear, by now I think she likes it when I lecture her about be a true soldier of Karlsland, it's that dammed smile." A noticed a blush growing on her face; I had the flashlight illuminating the area. "I mean, she just sits there and just smiles!"

I nodded. "Sure, whatever, I'm not interested on what fetish you and Hartmann have. I have no interest in you twos bed activity. Now, I need to know if you've seen anything suspicious. So, anything at all, a single bit of activity that was strange?"

Barkhorn took a moment to think before shaking her head. "No, I've been lecturing Hartmann this entire time. So, what's this issue? Is the base under attack?"

I shook my head. "No, not exactly, the base might have been infiltrated by an unknown force."

Barkhorn raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, it could just be Lucchini up to her old trick again."

I didn't consider that, but the blood. "There was what seemed to be blood on the window in Yoshika and Lynette's room. So, what ever this thing is, it can bleed. Which means it can be killed if that helps. So, I suggest you and Hartmann come with us just in case. We'll be heading to Shirley and Lucchini's room next, if their not there, then we have an issue. So get Hartmann up and get ready, we move out in ten." The door closed and a few minutes later, Barkhorn was dragging Hartmann out of the room. "Well then, let's be off." 

Thunder boomed and the lights flickered on for a moment and then off. But in that split second, I could see something at the end of the hallway. "What the hell is that?" I shined my light and it glinted off something, when I went over to it, it was a wrench, Liberion made. "Shirley? What's one of your wrenched doing here?" I looked at the stairs next to me and saw a small trail of blood. "What in the name of hell? What the hell is going on?" I looked back to the others. "Minna, Sakamoto, and I will take point. Barkhorn, you and Hartmann cover the back. Eila, tell us if something is coming, and Sanya, you do that sensor thing to see if it might be some type of new Neuroi, but if you don't get anything, just don't worry about it. Yoshika, you and Lynette are our temporary Corpsmen, there's some blood, so we might have injured. Alright, let's get moving." We moved down the staircase, keeping an eye on every edge, we gave Barkhorn the other flashlight while I kept mine.

We moved down the hall towards Shirley and Lucchini's room, the trail of blood had thinned. So someone was injured, most likely it was Shirley. It wasn't a large blood trail to start, as if it was a very small wound. But, the wrench, that's what made this interesting, I know Shirley would never leave her tools behind; those are the keys to make her striker what it is. We got to the door and I took one side and Minna to the other, Sakamoto was read in the middle. "Okay, ready on breach. Go!" Sakamoto kicked down the door and Minna and I rushed in, she had he PPK and I had my M1911.

We looked around the room to see it was empty. I looked to the windows, one had the trail leading to it, but stopping. "What the hell is going in this place, first the storm, then the power going out, and now this? Is this place cursed or something?" Wouldn't doubt it, that angel statue on the base is pretty creepy at night, like it's eyes fallow you. "Okay, Minna, tell me, what the fuck is going on here?" That's when another yell echoed through the base. "Lucchini! Let's go! Questions later!" I ran out of the room and towards the source of the yell, it was down stairs. So that's where I went, I entered the dinning room first, it was large, and almost pitch black, I shinned my light across the room and saw a few chairs had been moved, as if someone ran under the table. "Hello? Who's there?" I heard a soft thud and the table moved a bit, someone was under there. "Lucchini, it's me, Dunmore, you okay? Is that you?" I was ready for anything. "I'm going to come under the table now." I had lost the others, I was so focused on getting to the source that I had just ran from them, not a good idea, splitting up in such a situation never ends well.

I got to the chairs that had been disturbed and lifted the cover of the table to peer under it, I saw those green eyes in the light, and I put my gun away and reached out a hand. "Come on, Lucchini, it's me. Come here, are you hurt?" I heard a loud noise, like someone jumping onto the table. I was then pulled under the table by Lucchini. I tried to say something, but she covered my mouth. What the hell is going on here? I heard creaking of the table as something stepped across it. I looked to Lucchini, she was scared, and so was I.

We sat there till I heard the door of the room open and I saw the light from the other flashlight beam into the room, whatever was on the table was gone, no noise, it was just gone. I took a moment before I took Lucchini and I out form under the table, I saw the others. "Hey! I found Lucchini, no Shirley though. But some _thing _was in here. We were hiding under the able from it. Did you see it when you came in?" I looked to Minna. "Anything?" 

She shook her head. "No, we didn't see anything, it was too dark. Are you two okay?"

I was fine, but I think Lucchini wasn't. "I'm good, but Lucchini here, not so much." Before I could go into details, Lucchini ran towards Minna and hugged her tightly. "Well, then, what ever happened must have been bad, because I've never seen her like this. Lucchini, where's Shirley?"

She looked at me with reddened eyes. "It took her! She's gone!"

Wait-What!? What took her? "You don't...Holy shit...I think I might be sick. How? What got her?!"

Lucchini was beyond scared, she was terrified, and she was in some sort of shock. Barely speaking, just mumbles and she kept repeating Shirley's name. "What the hell is going on? Something is in this base and it...k-killed...Shirley." I sat down in a chair and looked out a window. "What the hell..." I saw it, a glint of red, at the corner of the window. I took aim and fired. "Fuck you! You bastard, I'll kill you!" I jumped over the table and went to the now shattered window. I looked outside with the flashlight and saw a window on the upper floor opened. I backed off and ran to the room's door. "Come on, that damn thing is not getting away!"

I ran into the hall and went left towards the stairs. The only people who fallowed me where Barkhorn, Minna, and Perrine, we will not let this..._thing_ escape. I went up the stairs and ran towards the room, two rooms down. It was Shirley's room again. I kicked the door open again and charged in, but this time, someone was in there. I saw the red hair and the red jacket. "Shirley? What the hell? Are you okay?" I grabbed her by the shoulder rand turned her around, her face, what the hell was going on!? Her face had red hexagon-lines going across it, from her fore head, down the nose, and splitting off towards her cheeks. "What the hell?" I backed off and aimed my pistol at her. "Shirley, if you can hear me, please say something!" I flashed the light at her and I saw a small hole in her chest, red hexagons surrounding it, what ever was her, could change us, use us. She moved towards me, slowly, yet still a threat. "I'm sorry Shirley, forgive me for doing this. I hope this wasn't some sort of prank!" I aimed my gun for her head and fired two rounds. She fell to the ground limply, dead. "Oh god...no...Shit..." I felt sick, dizzy, I could barely stand. Before I fell, I was caught by Minna. "I had to Mina, she was gone..."

We slowly left the room and sat outside it. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down. This thing turned Shirley into some Neuroi creature. I never thought they had that capability, the ability to turn people into drones.

We were about to walk back to the dinning area, but then we heard another scream; it was from the dinning room. I got u and scrambled up the stairs and into the room. Barkhorn had the light on our Neuroi creature. It was humanoid, but its legs were like spikes, as well as its arms. No hands, just two red and black spears. Its body was just sharp angles, like a bunch of triangles put together. Its head, it was round in the middle, but it had like a full helmet of spikes that arched backwards. But its arms, they had blood dripping from them, it had taken another person, and it was Lynette. A spear of an arm sticking through her chest, she held it and looked at it, tears dripping from her eyes.

I aimed my pistol and fired, ending her life before she was turned into one of those drones. "You bastard...I will destroy you!" I aimed my pistol at its head and fired energized rounds, it dodged and the rounds destroyed the wall, giving it an escape route. Thus, it left us, leaving the bloody body of Lynette Bishop behind.

I stepped to the opening and looked around, searching for the creature, yet I saw nothing. "Now we are all going to die, either by that thing, or by suicide. I don't consider either a viable option, so we hunt it. I will need two people to come with me to the hanger, bigger guns will be needed." I left the room, heading towards the hanger, and the two that fallowed me where Barkhorn and Hartmann. "We shall bring this thing down, or die trying."

I grabbed my Thirty-cal and loaded a box of rounds, they grabbed there's and we also grabbed a few more flashlights, we used duck tape to attach some to our weapons, but the others were for those who are in the dinning room. "Barkhorn, if someone it taken by that thing, do not hesitate, even if it is I or Hartmann. That goes for Hartmann and I as well. If you turn, we will keep you from doing harm."

We all agreed and made our way back to the dinning hall. "Alright here are some lights. Minna, Sakamoto, keep them safe, we will hunt this thing down. Barkhorn, Hartmann, come on!"

We left the room and started our search of the base. We just got the base, so no help has been assigned to work here yet. We got to the far end of the base facing the ocean; I looked out a window to see the lightning flash and heard the thunder boom once more.

I head a clicking noise; I turned around to see the creature standing behind Hartmann. Like hell. "Get down!" As ordered, she dropped and the creature tried to move, but I fired of a few bursts and clipped its arm, I managed to hit it in the shoulder and I saw a red glow for a moment before it sealed back up and disappeared. That was too close. "Hartmann, are you alright?"

I helped her up and she took a deep breath. "I'm fine, thanks. It was behind me...that was too close for comfort."

I looked around and scanned the hall again; I looked to the roof to see a large vent was open. "It's in the vents! That sneaky bastard!"

We kept moving down the hall, keeping an eye on every direction, making sure not to be surprised like last time. We entered the commons area and felt a cold wind blow through, and window was open, which means it could be in here. I looked for a vent, I saw one, it was closed, but it could be waiting for us. I sat down and took a breather. "This is insane; we are being hunted in our own home. We have two dead, and that thing is still on the base." I heard the clicking noise again. I stood up and scanned the room, where was it? I heard sickening sounds of flesh being penetrated, blood dripping on the floor. I turned around to see Hartmann on the floor, a hole in her chest. Another one falls to this Neuroi.

Barkhorn collapsed to her knees next to Hartmann; she grabbed one of her hand and tears dripped from her eyes. Death had taken her friend, and now she must be kept gone. I walked over and upholstered my pistol, aimed for the head, and fired. "Good bye Erica, I am sorry." I tried to get Barkhorn up, but she wouldn't let go of Hartmann's body. "Barkhorn, we need to go! Come on, she's gone!" I heard the noise again, no, not another one will die. No more...the sound, as soon as I looked away, I turned back, Barkhorn, she was gone. Another round from my pistol and she would not suffer. "May the heavens let you in, you served well, and you will not be forgotten."

I got up and started running back to the dinner room; I now had blood stained on my white shirt due to the two people I had to shoot in the head. I entered the room and shut and locked the door. When I flashed my light around, I saw blood, no...god no...they were all taken.

I unlocked the door and dropped my main weapon; I ran towards the hanger, I could feel it. Death was fallowing me; it was ready to strike me down. I got to the hanger, I went to the other side where we kept all explosive ordinance locked up, and I shot the lock and grabbed a few grenades.

I heard footsteps behind me; I turned to see those from the dinning room. Minna, Sakamoto, Yoshika, Lucchini, Eila, Sanya, and Perrine, all dead, all drones, and under the control of that thing, and I would end it. I looked to see the Neuroi walking towards me. I pulled the pins on the grenades and dropped them, letting them roll around our feet, a belt of grenades. I grinned as it stabbed me through the chest. "Burn in hell you bastar-" The explosions of the grenades filed the hanger, the strikers and ammo exploding, tearing the hanger to bits.

The 501st JFW was no more, killed by an unknown Neuroi creature, killing the members and turning them into mindless drones. The storm raged on, lighting and thunder echoing through the sky.

-lll-

The lights flickered and I sat back in my chair, after telling a pretty good horror story, I think I need a good rest. "So, there you have it, my horror story. Who's next? Commander? Shirley? Which one of you is next?" I was answered with a wrench striking me in the head.

Said wrench was thrown by Shirley, who had a terrified Lucchini clinging to her. "What the hell Dunmore!? What kind of story was that!?" 

I scratched the back of me head nervously. "Well, you all wanted something scary, I mean, that's the best I have. I just made it up as I went along too." I received glares from all of them, but the one that scared me the most, was Mio Sakamoto. She stood behind me and had that 'evil' grin on her face.

I took that as my cue to run like hell, so I did just that. "I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" I ran down the halls of our base, fearing for my life, not from some Neuroi creature. But from something much worse, a pissed off 501st.

So the lightning and thunder boomed as the night went on, the sounds of screams of fear echoing in the base. Note, never piss off the 501st, it will shorten your life span.

-lllll-

**Dunmore: Well that was fun, well till next time! On Another War! Chapter 3: Never lost!**

**Sakamoto: Get back here Wolfgang!**

**Dunmore: Oh hell, got to run!**

**Till next time, keep flying for home pilots!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Never Lost

-lll-

Yoshika, Lucchini, Perrine, and I stood in the briefing room with Minna and Sakamoto. We were being given a mission, practically suicide, but we're the only group that could pull it off. Not even going to lie, it's damn well insane, but I guess that's why we're doing it. No one else was up to it; we just had to be the ones to say yes.

On the table in front of us lay a large map of the region. The plan was very simple, but also highly dangerous. On said map, was the city of Venezia, which had a large red circle around it to indicate Neuroi control over it.

I looked at the map and thought about this plan, judging it carefully. "So, let me get this straight Commander. You want us four, to take a small, yet heavily modified, landing boat, at night, go into Venezia, and look for survivors due to some week's old report? With all due respect, this plan is fucking nuts. I mean, we'll have our strikers with us on the boat, for an escape plans that is, but why even try doing this? Its suicide, you know that, right?"

Minna gave a short nod. "I understand the risks Wolfgang, but as I said, we are the only group in the area that can do this. So, I'm assigning you four to this mission."

I thought about it for a few moments, was this really a good idea? I mean, like I said before, its suicide. "Well then, alright, but why us four, why not anyone else?"

I notice the major give that smile, the one that you never want to see. "Simple, Miyafuji for the healing, Lucchini knows the area, and you and Clostermann work quite well together. If you need back-up, night patrol will be out," That's reassuring. "I wish you luck and do try and come back in one piece. Dismissed."

We all gave a salute and headed into the hanger to grab what we might need. I grabbed my sidearm, thirty-cal., a few grenades, and some extra ammunition. The others got what they needed and we headed to the small temporary dock that had been set up. The Liberion patrol boat, it was a Higgins PT torpedo boat that had been stripped of its weapons, given a larger back area to hold the four strikers and a few small boxes of food and medical and there were large paddles, guess if we need to go quiet. We got on board and I check all the systems. Radio worked, engine looked great from a glance, and everything was clean. "I started her up and pulled away from the docking area."This is your Major of the boat speaking, we will be taking a nice calm cruise to Venezia, one of the best looking cities out there, but first stop: The cargo ship, the SS John W. Brown B4611 for a quick top off of fuel and maybe a bit of food. SO sit back and enjoy our nice little ride. That is all." I looked back to see the Yoshika and Lucchini enjoyed the comedy, but Perrine, she just shot icy glares at me. "Oh come on Perrine, lighten up a bit, just trying to make this mission a little less dreadful. I mean, there is the small chance that we all die on this mission, but hey, might as well enjoy it." I gave a smile and a chuckle, but she just huffed at me and looked at the water as we cruised through it.

We continued our heading northeast, it was along way, but at least we had a cargo ship to give us some help along the way. I raised the binoculars that sat in front of me and I looked to see the cargo ship just coming into view. "I see the Brown, going to flash the lights to signal our approach." Now, I should mention that it is currently turning to night, so at some point, we would have the light on but then off as we approached the city. "Alright, they signaled back, approaching at half ahead." We pulled up next to the ship and they helped us refuel and gave us two small boxed of food.

With thanks, we headed out again. I checked a map that was next to me and I marked our position along the way, so we had a line of 'X's' marking our path. "Alright, we're nearing the Neuroi control area, lights out!" I cut the power and got the large paddles out. When they modified the boat, they removed a lot of the armor, ammo, weapons, and with those gone, it was pretty light. The only heavy thing was the engine, but it was a smaller version of the engine that was in the boat before, so a little more weight gone. "Paddles out, start moving, but be quiet." We slowly approached the city and went into one of the canals that had minimal to no debris that allowed us to enter.

I found a place where I could tie the boat up and I got out, the stone beneath my boots was darkened from dirt and ash. The buildings around us were damaged; some had fully collapsed or were half-gone. "Alright, let's get moving. Miyafuji, stay close, if we find anyone, they might need medical. Understood?"

She tightened the strap on the small medical bag and nodded. "Understood." Good, now, time to get moving.

We made our way to our first building that still had its door. "Stay outside and keep an eye out, I don't want to be blasted to ash today." I went inside, pushing the door due to a bit of debris on the other side. When I got in there, I saw a few seats near a fire, a doll on the ground. To think it was once a beautiful home once, damned Neuroi. "Now, to look for-ah!" I stopped as a wooden beam fell, I then heard something else, it was as if that beam had just fallen on someone and now they were trapped. Wooden beams, falling on you when you least expect them to.

I got out my sidearm and slowly stepped towards the area. "Hello? Anyone there?" As I got closer, it sounded like a small child. "Hello?" I could hear bits of wood moving, some down here and some above, I looked to see more wooden beams and planks shifting above me. I took notice that half of this house was gone. "Stay calm, I'm coming to help."

I moved what looked to be a bookcase aside to find who had been trapped by the wooden beam. It was a little girl, her brown hair turned gray by the ash in the air, tanned-white skin the same ash-gray, her blue eyes sparked with fear, and her white little sundress was dirty and had a few faded red spots on it, which I assumed was blood. She looked no older then six years old. "Alright, stay calm I'll get you out." I grabbed the beam and attempted to lift it, but no dice, it wouldn't budge. "I have a plan, stay still." The wood beam had fallen on her midsection, effectively trapping her. I grabbed the beam and focused my magic, wolf ears and tail popping out, and I put the magic into the wood, destroying it from the inside, the wood became brittle and it fell apart. I picked the girl up and I watched as the floor above us began to collapse. "Oh hell, time to go, hold on!" I made my way back through the room and out the door, the building collapsing behind us.

I crouched down and set the little girl down. "You okay?" She didn't speak, must be the fear, common thing. But, she did nod and looked to the others. "Don't worry; we have a way of getting out of here. Perrine, get her back to the boat and-" I was cut off by a loud booming screech; it was a Neuroi heavy-scout. It was coming down to investigate the area, if it finds us, we're screwed. "Back to the boat, now!" I picked the little girl back up and we ran like hell.

We got into the boat and I gave the little girl to Yoshika to check on her. I untied the boat and turned the engine on. "Mission is over, time to get out!" I looked up to see a few small Neuroi approaching the area. "Come on you hunk of junk!" I cranked it full back and went over some debris that had fallen into some water. I backed up into a canal and cranked it full ahead. I turned out the way we came and went to flank speed. "Damn it! Lucchini, take the controls; I'll give us some cover! Perrine, help me out!" I went to the back and shouldered my thirty-cal. I took aim and fired off a few bursts, I struck one Neuroi and they retaliated.

The beam struck to close, off the bow. "We need to get out of here! Lucchini, you have my permission to bust that engine to full power! Anything faster then flank!" The ship jolted to the side as it dodged another beam. I reached for the radio and looked to the map. "This is Major Wolfgang to night patrol, we need support! Taking heavy fire, two scouts."

We just left the Neuroi circle on the map, if we could get to the cargo ship, its escort ships could give us some cover. That's when the worst possible thing could happen, a large could of smoke came form the engine area and what sounded like part of the engine popping out. The boat came to a stop, and then I realized, flank speed had the chance of overheating the engine. I looked back to see the two Neuroi approaching, like hell I'm dying today. I went to the stern of the boat and raised a large shield. "Fire at me you bastards!"

They did just that, the beams from both Neuroi, striking the large shield. I then began to cone the shield. I poured more magic into the shield, it coned towards my targets, and then with a loud booming and a flash of light, the beams were sent back at the Neuroi. Cutting right through them, slicing the cores and shattering them. I was blasted back against the controls and blacked out due to use of energy and having my head slammed against the metal panels.

Even though I was out cold, I could feel my body move; I slipped in and out of conciseness. Getting only partial clues of what was going on, I know for certain the boat was moving, but that's about it.

I awoke again to find my self in a very familiar room, the infirmary. I really have to stop doing this. I slowly looked around, then to the window. The sun hung in the sky, midday, about twelve O'clock.

I got out of the bed and wobbled a bit, to be expected. I took a moment to steady my self, and put my shirt back on before going to the door; I opened to see Perrine standing there. "Oh, hello there. Come to check on me? Well, no need, I'm good to go."

Perrine just rolled here eyes. "I can see that you moron. But, it was not only I who came to see you, it was her." Perrine moved to the side to reveal the girl from last night, now clean, and now wearing was looked to be one of my shirts, it was a little large on her. "She won't talk until she was sure that you were okay. We don't know her name, so if you could get that. I'll wait outside; the others are in the dinning hall."

I nodded and Perrine did as she said. I took a chair from near by and sat down. "Well then little one, you don't have to worry about me. I'm invincible." I went to make a one of those cliché heroic poses, but stopped as my muscles basically told me to piss off. "Ow...that's a little sore..."I sat back down and looked at the little girl."So what's your name?"

She smiled at me. "My names Sofia!" She sounded like a younger Lucchini, how adorable.

I smiled. "Well I'm Dunmore Wolfgang, its good to see you're okay Sofia."

She jumped up and gave me a hug. "Well you saved me!" She smiled and laughed. She wasn't scared of us at all, wonder why.

She got down and I got up. "Well, the others are waiting for us. Come on." I crouched down. "I'll give you a ride back." She jumped onto my back, managing to topple me over. Perrine came in to see what the ruckus was, she just smiled at crossed her arms. "Okay, don't hurt the idiot even more then he is. We don't want him to get injured again, do we?" he girl smile and nodded. "Now come on, he's in no condition to do such things right now, come on Sofia."

Perrine was different around children, not her semi-cold self; I think it's just her pride really. I got up and stretched my sore muscles. "Wait for me, don't leave me behind!" Sofia was holding Perrine's hand as the walked down the hall, leaving me behind. "I can't move too fast, it hurts! Curse my selfless acts!"

They stopped to wait for me, Sofia telling me to hurry up, acting like she was angry for me taking too long, but she still smiled. I stood on the other side of the two, to the left of Sofia. She grabbed my hand and we continued our walk to the dinning hall.

As we got to the door, it flung open; I could see Lucchini with a camera. "What the..." A flash later, Lucchini ran off with the camera.

I looked to the others. "What was that about?" All I got was laughs and Lynette said something about how we looked like a family, Sakamoto agreed with her, which made Perrine blush furiously.

"As if I would be with him!" She crossed her arms and looked away with a huff.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm hurt. But I really don't mind what they think. Sofia here thinks it's funny."

Sofia was smiling and laughing while Perrine tried to be angry, but she was defenseless against the little girls' laughter, we all were. Now with this going on, what's next? Wait, maybe I shouldn't ask that, might be bad luck or something. What a strange little family we are, how strange indeed. At least we will be there for each other, to be never lost. We're a family after all, that's what we do, as team and family.

-llll-

**Dunmore: So, who's this old lady that you're sending us to?**

**Mio: You'll meet her when you get there, so get going!**

**Dunmore: Roger that, come on let's head out. Next time on 'Another war': Older times**

**Till then, keep flying for home pilots!**


End file.
